A Package Deal
by Count Morningstar
Summary: Alexis decides to surprise Jaden by visiting him in New York before his next tournament, but finds herself overwhelmed by the presence of Jaden's other traveling companions. After a conversation with Yubel though, Alexis decides to fully embrace the supernatural world she's become a part of. Takes place after Ritual of Doom and VR Duelists. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Introduction:** Well, it's been a while, but I'm back with another small installment of my _GX Journeys_ series. Now I know that at the end of my previous story, _VR Duelists_ , I said that the next fanfic in this series was going to be a story called Viper's Grudge. The thing is when I got the outline for Viper's Grudge finished, I decided that the story could stand some polish. So until I can get that story totally figure out, I submit to you this little interlude that further explores how Yubel plays a factor in Alexis and Jaden's relationship. Be warned that this could get a little weird. Also please bare in mind that this is an M-Rated story, so things are going to get pretty steamy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

A Package Deal

It had only been five minutes since Jaden Yuki had gotten off his bus to New York. The wandering pro duelist had arrived in the city popularly known as the Big Apple to take part in an event known as the Central Park Duel Tournament. The event was still a day away, yet Jaden felt like he had almost missed it due to a little detour he ended up making to Miami. During his stay there, Jaden ended up helping his old academy classmate, Blair Flannigan get out of a deadly situation involving virtual reality technology, and in the process learned that some deadly new enemy was plotting to destroy him. Jaden greatly hoped that the tournament would help him take his mind off this recent development.

As Jaden made his way down the sidewalk through the teeming mass of New York City pedestrians, his phone suddenly began to ring. Jaden pulled the device from his belt, and the Caller I.D. informed him that it was his girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes. A small smile formed on his face.

"I was wondering when she was going to call again," a familiar voice spoke. Appearing next to Jaden was his Duel Monster spirit partner, Yubel. "You know, it probably would've been a good idea to let her know what happened after the whole Miami thing."

"Yeah. It totally slipped my mind to do that," Jaden admitted. "Well, I'll just fill her in on everything right now." With that, he put the phone to his ear. "Hi Lex! Sorry for not calling you before."

 _"I heard from Blair what happened,"_ Alexis responded over the line. _"I'm just glad both of you made it out of that virtual world okay. Of course I'm a little more worried about how you're doing right now. Blair said that you had to duel a copy of yourself from when you were the Supreme King. That couldn't have been easy."_

"No, it wasn't," Jaden darkly confirmed. "But I got through it okay. I should tell you something though. That virtual copy of me didn't show up by itself. It was put in that simulation Blair was testing by someone who seems to want me dead."

 _"Any idea that person that is?"_ Alexis asked.

"No clue," Jaden answered. "But I'm guessing he'll strike again eventually. I don't know when for sure, but I bet it'll be soon."

 _"Well… I guess I was right to come here to New York to meet up with you,"_ Alexis responded.

"What! You're actually here in the city?" a stunned Jaden asked.

 _"Yep. After what Blair told me, I decided to come and see how you were doing in person,"_ Alexis revealed. _"And to cheer you on during the Central Park Duel Tournament."_

"Well… that's great, but what about your studies as a teacher?" Jaden asked.

 _"Principal Mackenzie told me I could take a little time off,"_ Alexis answered. _"Besides, putting my studies on hold for a week or two won't hurt. Right now you're more important."_

"Well okay," Jaden replied. "If you're totally sure."

 _"I've already book a hotel room for the both of us,"_ Alexis told him. _"I'll text you the address in just a moment, along with something else."_

"What else is that?" Jaden asked.

 _"Oh… just a little something I prepared to make sure you're excited to see me,"_ Alexis answered in a sly tone. Jaden could practically see her winking at him. _"See you soon."_

With that, the line went dead. A second later, Jaden's phone got a text message with an address for an establishment known as the Crystal Suites Hotel. There was also a file attachment with the text that seemed to be some sort of image. Yubel was standing with her arms crossed, looking over Jaden's shoulder as he opened the file. The picture was a selfie of Alexis, standing in her bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties and a smile on her face. Her left arm was covering her large breasts while her right held out her phone. A trail of blood dripped from Jaden's nose as he looked at the photo.

"Hot damn!" Yubel exclaimed. "That is one hot picture."

"I'll say," Jaden agreed. "Wait a sec. Yubel, you really find Alexis attractive?"

"Um… maybe," Yubel responded as she looked away. A heavy dark blush appeared on her purple cheeks.

"Well… let's just head for that hotel," Jaden decided. "By the way, I hope you're okay with Alexis just dropping by like this. I know in the past you haven't liked her all that much, or at least that's how it's seemed to me."

"After the last time we ran into her at Duel Academy America, I saw that she's actually not that bad," Yubel told him. "No need to worry about any fighting between us or anything like that."

"Okay then," Jaden replied.

After changing a few busses and navigating his way through the near labyrinthine streets of New York, Jaden eventually made it to the Crystal Suites Hotel. Upon entering through the front doors, Jaden found himself in a large ornate lobby with emerald-green carpeting and walls covered in what looked like marble tile.

"There you are!" a familiar voice happily spoke as Jaden looked around. "I was starting to think you had gotten lost."

It didn't take long for Jaden to spot Alexis walking towards him. The blonde had on a white vest over a blue t-shirt, along with a short white skirt with a black belt, and a pair of white boots that went halfway up her shins. Around her neck was a thin gold necklace, and on her right wrist was a white metal bracelet with a green gemstone fitted into the top.

"Hi Lex," Jaden happily responded. "That's a nice look for you."

"Thanks," Alexis replied. "Of course you're still wearing what you wore when we were back at the academy. Haven't you thought about maybe getting a different wardrobe?"

"You kidding? I love this look," Jaden answered. "Plus I consider my old Slifer Red jacket to be a good luck charm."

Alexis smiled and shook her head. "You really never change."

"Hello Alexis," Yubel spoke as she reappeared. "I didn't think we'd be meeting again so soon."

"Oh! Uh… hi, Yubel," Alexis responded as her smile faltered. "Good to see you again."

Jaden suddenly felt the air become thick with tension. He had almost totally forgotten that Alexis had gained the ability to see and hear Yubel during the incident at Duel Academy America when he fought the evil high priestess, Electra Darkling. Electra had turned Alexis into a monster card intended for the use of reviving the evil Ritual Monster known as Zott, and in order to save her, Jaden was left with no choice but to use Super Polymerization to fuse Yubel and Alexis together. As a result, a part of Yubel had become merged with Alexis, thus giving her some of Yubel's power. Despite what Yubel had said earlier, Jaden felt very uneasy about how the two of them were going to get along.

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a small brown ball of fur with two large yellow and purple eyes and four green reptilian legs. On the sides of its body were two small white-feathered wings. This was another of Jaden's Duel Monster spirit companions, Winged Kuriboh. As soon as he appeared, Winged Kuriboh began flying in circles around Alexis.

Alexis blinked in surprise. "W-Winged Kuriboh?"

"Yeah. The little guy likes to pop out of Jaden's deck every now and then," Yubel told her. "He really seems to like you."

"So she can see Winged Kuriboh now too?" Jaden asked Yubel.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she be able to?" the demon answered.

After a moment, Alexis began to chuckle a bit. "C'mon. Let's get to our room."

Within moments, Jaden and Alexis reached a room on the seventeenth floor of the building. The outer room of their suite turned out to be quite spacious. The walls were white and the carpeting was royal blue. There was a small green couch against the far wall of the room next to the bedroom door, facing a large flat-screen T.V. hanging on the opposite wall. On the wall to the couple's left as they walked in was a large window showing a good view of the city, and in front of it was a small oak table.

"Not bad," Jaden declared as he looked around.

"That's what I thought when I first saw it," Alexis agreed. "The bedroom is a little strange though."

Jaden went over and stuck his head into the bedroom to see what Alexis was talking about. The room was fairly large and contained a king-sized bed with white sheets, along with a few other furnishings. The carpet in the room was the same color as the room outside, and there was another window on the wall to Jaden's left. What was peculiar about the room though was that the walls were totally covered in mirrors. Jaden looked up and saw that the ceiling was a giant mirror as well.

"Okay. That is kinda weird," Jaden admitted as he closed the door. "Why is the room covered in mirrors?"

"Apparently the architect who designed this place was a bit eccentric," Alexis answered. "Nobody really knows why he designed the rooms like this."

Jaden set his bag down next to the side of the couch. Only seconds after he did, his cat Pharaoh hopped out of the bag and wandered over to the small table in front of the window. The orange-brown cat jumped onto the table and lied down to gaze out the window. Soon after curling up on the table, Pharaoh yawned and a ball of gold light flew out of his mouth. The ball of light flitted over near to where Jaden was standing and took the transparent form of a man with long dark hair and glasses. This was one of Jaden's more unique traveling companions, the ghost of his dead teacher, Lyman Banner.

"Ah! How nice it feels to be out and about!" Banner declared as he stretched his arms. "So, have we arrived in New York yet?"

Before Jaden could answer him, Alexis let out an ear-splitting scream. All the color had drained from her face, which now had a look of absolute terror.

"Oh! Ms. Rhodes is here as well," Banner noticed. "What on earth has her so frightened?"

"Probably you," Jaden answered with a look of annoyance.

"You picked a bad time to come out for a stroll, teach," Yubel added as she reappeared.

"P-P-P-Professor Banner?" Alexis spoke as she managed to compose herself a little. "W-what… how are you even here?"

"His ghost has been tagging along with me ever since graduation day," Jaden explained. "He said that hanging around with me is more fun than heading for the afterlife. Sorry I never told you about this before Lex, but there wasn't really any need to. I mean, you wouldn't have believed me if I told you anyway, right?"

"Wait, you can actually see me, Ms. Rhodes?" Banner realized. "Well, I'm terrible sorry to have startled you. You're looking quite well, by the way."

Before Alexis could utter any sort of response, the spirit of Jaden's ace monster, Elemental Hero Neos appeared in the room with the spirits of the six Neo-Spacians.

"Hey Jaden," Neos spoke as he gave his duelist partner a small salute. "We thought we'd drop in to help you come up with some new strategies for your upcoming tournament."

"Now's not a good time," Jaden told the galactic hero.

Alexis's left eye twitched a bit. "I think I need to lie down for a bit."

Everyone silently watched as Alexis headed into the bedroom, shutting the door tightly behind her.

After a moment, Jaden slumped onto the couch and let out a heavy sigh. "So much for things on this trip getting romantic."

* * *

Alexis awoke after an uncertain amount of time to find herself in another bedroom. The bed she was on was about the same size as the one she had fallen asleep on, but the carpet was red and the walls were purple and covered in black thorn-covered vines. On the wall to her right was a window showing an endless sea of stars in a murky red mist. Alexis got off the bed and went over to the white door in the wall opposite her and was relieved to find that it was unlocked. She was afraid that she had somehow been abducted and imprisoned during her earlier nap

Alexis walked through the door and ended up in a purple hallway that seemed to go on forever in each direction. After a few moments of thought, the blonde duelist decided to go to the right. She didn't know why, but some feeling told Alexis that going right would take her where she needed to be. It wasn't very long before Alexis found a black door to another room on her left. For some reason, Alexis knew that she had reached her destination and opened the door.

Upon going through, Alexis entered a large room with walls covered in black thorn-covered vines with pink flowers growing on them. There was also a large fireplace made of grey brick on the wall to her left, and hanging in various places were paintings of different sizes. Many of the paintings showed images that were very familiar to Alexis, such as the Slifer Red Dorm on Duel Academy Island, and the desolate and stormy grey landscape of the dimension known as Dark World. Meanwhile the wall across from where Alexis was standing had a large bay window showing the same murky sea of stars she had seen before.

"Seems I have an uninvited guest," a familiar voice spoke.

Alexis looked to her right, and sitting on a large golden throne that resembled an open flower blossom was Yubel.

"Of course I suppose a meeting like this was bound to happen eventually," Yubel continued. "Now that you and I are connected, we're able to communicate like this when we're in close proximity to each other."

"What is this place?" Alexis asked as she approached Yubel.

"Just a little corner of Jaden's mind that I come to when I want to be alone," the demon answered. "Right now you're asleep in the real world, but you were able to enter this place through your dreams."

"But we're having a real conversation?" Alexis asked.

"Pretty much," Yubel confirmed with a bored expression. "Oh, sorry about Banner and Jaden's other friends. If it makes you feel better, I chewed them out for just barging in after you decided to take your little nap."

"Thanks," Alexis responded.

"Well, since you're here, you may as well pull up a chair," Yubel told her.

Alexis looked around and saw no other pieces of furniture in the room. "From where?"

"Oh," Yubel responded before snapping her fingers.

Suddenly a large black plant sprung up from the floor behind where Alexis was standing. The bud at the top blossomed into a golden flower. After a moment's hesitation, Alexis took a seat on the stool that Yubel had created for her.

"So anyway, I guess you felt pretty overwhelmed before, huh?" Yubel assumed.

"That's one way to put it," Alexis answered. "You and Winged Kuriboh I could take, but I wasn't at all ready for a dead teacher from my old academy and almost every other monster from Jaden's deck to just show up like that."

"I hope this doesn't mean that you suddenly want nothing to do with Jaden," Yubel spoke with a hint of anger in her voice. "I know that you've suddenly been swept into a world that's not in any way what you'd call normal, but it would break Jaden's heart if you suddenly decided to leave him in order to get away from it."

"Hey. I am not going to break up with Jaden over something like this," Alexis assured her. "This is all just going to take some time for me to get used to."

"…Well good," Yubel responded as she calmed down. "Just so you know, Jaden felt really bad about how you reacted before. He's actually worried that you'll pack up and go back to Duel Academy America in the morning."

"Don't worry. I'll let him know everything's okay," Alexis replied. "This is all a little more than I had bargained for, but I had a pretty good idea what I'd be getting into with becoming Jaden's girlfriend. Ever since I found out that the two of you had fused together during our final year at the academy, I knew that you and he were a package deal. I'd be getting Jaden along with you and everything about this world you're both a part of."

"You know… I could probably say the same thing about you and Jaden being a package deal," Yubel revealed. "After Jaden and I fused and I learned about you and all of his friends, I knew that it was only a matter of time before the two of you became involved. I denied that it would happen for the longest time, but I knew that it was inevitable. Of course I've since learned that you're not all that bad, but this is just as much an adjustment for me as it is for you."

"Well you certainly seem to be adjusting quicker than I am," Alexis declared. "So… Jaden has no idea that we're meeting like this, does he?"

"None at all," Yubel answered. "Like I said, this is where I go in Jaden's mind when I want to be alone. I came here so that I could do some serious thinking."

"About what?" Alexis asked.

"You know that package deal you were talking about before? Well there's another part to it that you may not have realized," Yubel told her. "Jaden has enemies. But then you already knew that. After all, you and Jaden's other academy friends have been swept into his battles several times."

"You're trying to figure out who tried to Jaden using that virtual copy of him, aren't you?" Alexis deduced.

Yubel nodded. "That enemy will strike again, and I can't help but think that it's an enemy he and I have faced before. In fact, I've already come up with one possible suspect."

With that, Yubel pointed a clawed finger at the wall behind Alexis. Alexis turned and saw a painting of a man with tan skin and dark hair that was shaped into a point at the top. He had on what appeared to be a bluish-grey military uniform.

"Professor Viper?" a stunned Alexis identified. "But… how could it be him. I mean you killed him after Jaden beat him in that duel."

"I know. And yet… I don't know why, but something tells me that he's involved somehow," Yubel told her. "Call it an instinct. Of course I really hope I'm wrong, since I'm the reason why Viper came after Jaden in the first place. I used him as a pawn to restore my body and get revenge on Jaden for abandoning me back when the Light of Destruction had driven me insane."

"Well I can't imagine how it could be Viper," Alexis told her.

"Yeah, well… I can't think of any other suspects," Yubel responded. "Of course right now I'm having a little trouble concentrating thanks to you."

"Oh! It's because I barged in on your little sanctuary, isn't it?" Alexis assumed. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Well thanks, but I'm not talking about your current visit to my corner of Jaden's brain," Yubel told her as she rose from her chair. "I'm talking about the little surprise you sent in your text to Jaden."

Yubel's outstretched hand was pointing towards the fireplace. Alexis looked and saw a large painting of the erotic selfie she had sent to Jaden earlier hanging from the fireplace in a gold frame.

Alexis's face turned a deep shade of red. "You actually saw that?"

"Yes, and in Jaden's defense, he had no idea what your little surprise was when he opened it on his phone," Yubel told her. "And I guess since we should probably be honest with one another, I should tell you that I've been so turned on since seeing that pic of you that I haven't really been able to focus on anything else."

"You… you really find me attractive in… that way?" Alexis asked.

"It surprised me too," Yubel admitted. "I don't know if it's because Jaden and I are apart of each other or if it's something else, but I can't deny that I find you pretty hot."

"Well… thanks," Alexis replied. Just then, a startling thought crossed her mind. "Say Yubel. Can you feel it when Jaden and I are… you know… being intimate?"

"You mean having sex?" Yubel asked. "I know about the hot night you and Jaden had after he defeated Electra Darkling, and you'll be relieved to know that I hid myself in here before you two got it on to keep out of the whole thing."

"Good to know," Alexis replied.

"Of course… there is a way for me to join you two when you're getting it on," Yubel revealed."

"R-really?" Alexis asked as her face turned an even deeper shade of red. "How, um… how would that work?"

"Well basically I'd sort of… I wouldn't say possess… let's just say 'inhabit' one of you while you're in the middle of getting it on," Yubel answered. "It's actually kind of hard to explain in words. It'd be a lot easier if I could show you."

"Well… then why not show me?" Alexis suggested.

Yubel blinked in total surprised. "Um… let me see if I'm understanding you correctly. Are you seriously offering to let me join you and Jaden in a threesome?"

"I, um… I guess so, yeah," Alexis confirmed. "I don't know if it's because I'm simply curious, but right now I guess I'm up for anything. So, you really interested?"

"Well… I am, but I'll only do it if Jaden's okay with it too," Yubel answered. "I'll go have a little chat with him to see if he's interested."

"Okay," Alexis replied. "So, um… how do I get out of here?"

"Oh, I'll give you a hand with that," Yubel answered before snapping her fingers.

Suddenly the room became filled with a strange pink mist. As the pink fog rolled in, Alexis started to feel incredibly sleepy. The blonde was out like a light before she even hit the ground.

* * *

Alexis awoke to find that she was back in the bedroom of the hotel room she shared with Jaden. Night had fallen and the lights of the city were streaming in through the window. As she sat up, Alexis heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom on her left. She could see light streaming through the crack at the bottom of the door and realized that Jaden was taking a shower. As Alexis got off the bed and went over to the window, she wondered if perhaps her whole encounter with Yubel earlier was nothing more than a dream. It certainly felt real enough, but she couldn't be certain one way or the other.

As she stretched her arms, Alexis decided to put the whole incident out of her mind for the time being. She removed the vest she had on and tossed it to a far corner of the room. Afterwards, she sat back down on the bed and began taking off her boots. As the blonde finished, the door to the bathroom opened and Jaden walked out wearing a white towel around his waist.

Jaden blushed upon noticing Alexis on the bed. "Oh! Uh… I didn't think you'd be awake."

"It's fine," Alexis told him.

"Look, I'm sorry about Banner and Neos showing up earlier the way they did," Jaden continued.

"Don't worry about it," Alexis replied. "I probably could've reacted better."

"So then… I don't have to sleep on the couch or anything like that?" Jaden asked.

"Of course not," Alexis assured him as she stood back up. "I want you to stay right here."

With that, Alexis pulled off her t-shirt and tossed it away, freeing her large breasts naked breasts with a bounce. The sight caused Jaden's jaw to drop and made him let go of the towel, revealing his large rock-hard manhood. Alexis smirked and beckoned Jaden to come over with her finger. Jaden easily complied and walked over to her. When he came close enough, Alexis bent down a bit to meet his face and gave him a deep passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened and soon their tongues were grinding against one another. They remained like that for quite some time before they were forced to break apart because their lungs were crying out for air.

"Um… Lex? Earlier Yubel and I had kind of a weird conversation," Jaden revealed as they caught their breath. "She said you were okay with her… joining us tonight?"

Alexis blinked in surprise. "Oh… so I guess that conversation actually happened."

"What're you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Never mind," Alexis told him as she planted another kiss on his lips. "Just go ahead and do me."

Jaden still looked unsure, but after Alexis gave him another fiery kiss, all of his hesitation seemed to evaporate. The wandering pro duelist pushed Alexis back onto the bed and grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her towards him. Within another moment, Jaden inserted his rod into Alexis's moist womanhood, causing her to moan. With his hands firmly grasping the blonde's waist, Jaden slowly began to pound into her. Only a few seconds after he did though, his brown eyes suddenly changed to the orange and teal eyes of Yubel.

After noticing this, Alexis sat up a little and got a better look at Jaden's reflection on the mirrored wall to her right. Jaden's reflection had taken the form of Yubel. Alexis couldn't help but look from Jaden to Yubel's image on the wall as the two of them plowed into her. As Jaden picked up his pace though, Alexis found that she suddenly didn't care. Jaden's movements became wilder and he started slapping Alexis's thigh, sending waves of pain and pleasure mixed together through her body.

All Alexis could do was hold on for the ride. Her breasts bounced with Jaden's movements and her knuckles where white as she held onto the sheets for dear life. An eternity went by until at long last the two of them managed to climax at the same time. Alexis felt Jaden's piping hot seed gush into her. As the two of them came down from their high, Alexis saw that Jaden's eyes had returned to normal, along with his reflection.

"Okay… that was wild," Jaden declared as he caught his breath.

"…You're good for another round, right?" Alexis asked.

"Sure," Jaden answered.

"Good," Alexis responded as she sat all the way up. "Get onto the bed."

Jaden complied and got onto the bed, next to her. The two of them shared another passionate kiss before Alexis pushed him onto his back. Alexis straddled Jaden for a few moments before finally lowering herself onto his still erect manhood. As she started to gently rock her hips, Jaden reached up, and began to massage the blonde's left breast, every now and then toying with the erect nipple. Jaden's actions earned several soft moans of pleasure from the blonde.

After a few moments though, Alexis suddenly pulled Jaden's hand away and pushed it onto the bed. Jaden then noticed that Alexis's eyes had turned the same color as Yubel's.

"I am going to rock your world," Alexis declared with a rather predatory smile.

Jaden somehow felt that Alexis wasn't the only one who said that. As Alexis started to quicken her pace, Jaden looked to his left, and the reflection on the mirrored wall showed Yubel riding him instead of Alexis. Moments later after Jaden turned his head back to look at Alexis, the blonde suddenly scratched him across the chest, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure through his body. It was then that Jaden truly knew that Alexis and Yubel were as one at the moment. Yet as strange as it was, Jaden found that he didn't care a bit.

Another blissful eternity went by before Jaden finally felt Alexis's inner walls tightening around him. Then in one sweet moment the two of them climaxed together once again. Alexis's eyes returned to normal as she dismounted her brown-haired lover. After finally catching her breath again, Alexis got on all fours and looked back expectantly at Jaden. Jaden got the signal loud and clear and got onto his knees behind her. Just as Jaden reinserted his member into Alexis, his eyes once again turned to their Yubel colors.

Alexis couldn't help but look at the mirrored wall directly across from the bed and saw that Yubel had once again replaced Jaden's reflection. She was practically mesmerized by sight of Yubel plowing into her. Alexis knew that it was Jaden, but it was also Yubel too. They were pounding into her as one, and Alexis found that she liked it. As Jaden picked up his pace, he started slapping Alexis's thigh, sending waves of pain and pleasure though her body. Alexis couldn't help but smile as he did this.

As the two of them continued, their bodies became covered in sweat. Meanwhile Alexis couldn't look away from the reflection of herself and Yubel in the mirrored wall. After another seemingly endless amount of time, the two of them climaxed for the third time of the night. Yubel's image in the mirrored wall changed back to Jaden's reflection as he pulled out of her and collapsed back onto the bed. As Alexis got back onto her knees, she saw that Jaden was already out like a light.

Smiling, Alexis pulled the blanket over them both as she cuddled up next to him. She gave Jaden a gentle kiss on the forehead before quickly drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Alexis awoke to find Jaden's sleeping face only inches away from her own. She thought that perhaps morning had come, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed that something was off about the room. The walls were covered in black thorn-covered vines instead of mirrors, and the sheets of the bed they were in were red instead of white. Upon propping herself up on her arm, Alexis saw Yubel next to Jaden's opposite side, looking at her with a smirk.

"That was a real blast," Yubel declared. "You were pretty good. Both of you."

"Thanks," Alexis replied. "The two of you were pretty good too."

"So I guess this was only a one-time thing," Yubel assumed.

"Oh… I wouldn't say that," Alexis told her. "I'm not sure if this would become a regular thing, but we might have to do this again sometime."

"You're a kinkier girl than I thought, Alexis Rhodes," Yubel declared. "Guess you and I really can become friends. And with benefits, no less."

"I had my doubts about you at first too, but I think you and I will end up getting along just fine," Alexis replied. "Besides, you're a part of Jaden, and a part of me now too. The three of us can't help but get pretty close."

FIN

* * *

 **Afterward:** Well... that happened. I apologize if this story ended up getting too weird for anyone reading. This story was definitely one of my more twisted ideas. Actually, the idea for this story had been floating around in my head for at least a couple of years now. In fact I had originally planned to do it after getting Viper's Grudge written, but I decided to go ahead with it now since that story has more or less been dead in the water for a pretty long time.

Getting this oneshot done now though has allowed me to include Alexis in the Viper's Grudge story. Originally she was going to be left out of it, but I decided that it would be better if she was part of that story's cast.

Please review and let me know what you think, and keep your eye out for Viper's Grudge.


End file.
